jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Renegaten-Staffel
Ich arbeite gerade die X-Wing-Reihe durch und bin dabei auf ein Problem gestossen. Manche Gegenstände, Droiden, Schiffe, etc. sind je nach Übersetzer auf Deutsch übersetzt worden oder der englische Name wurde gelassen. Z.B. heisst Corran Horns R2-Einheit in "X-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant" Pfeifer und in "Der Kampf des Jedi" heisst er Whistler. Unter welchem Namen sollen die Artikel nun reingestellt werden? --Assassin 20:36, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ich würde sagen, die deutschen, mit den schiffnamen, wie sklave 1 verfahren wir ja auch so.--Yoda41 10:20, 22. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Bei der Sklave 1 ist das aber nicht so. Der Artikel steht unter Slave 1. Im Text werden Sklave 1 und Slave 1 und in der Infobox Slave 1 verwendet. --Assassin 15:26, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Aber die Slave 1 wird auch in Deutschen Büchern so genant. --Elastor 15:58, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) Nicht in allen. Z.B. in der Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1: Die mandalorianische Rüstung wird sie Sklave 1 genannt. --Assassin 16:11, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Um die Diskussion hier mal voran zu bringen würde ich sagen, dass man die gebräuchlichste Form der Übersetzung für unsere Artikel verwendet. Jedoch werden alle Varianten eines Artikels als redirect angelegt, sodass man bei Eingabe sofort zum richtigen Artikel gelangt und keine doppelten Artikel eingestellt werden können. :Es kann gut vorkommen, dass es mehrere Übersetzung des gleichen Wortes gibt, aber das ist auf Grund der unzähligen Quellen, die vom amerikanischem Übersetzt wurden, kein Wunder. Leider gibt es auch keine offizielle Liste von Übersetzungen... :Lösung: Wir nehmen die Übersetzung, die am häufigsten in sämtlichen offiziellen Quellen zu finden ist. Im Zweifel halten wir uns an die Filme, soweit der Begriff in diesen erwähnt wird. Bei dem Beispiel Slave 1 ist es so, dass er so gut überall in dieser Form zu finden ist. Mir selbst ist bisher jedoch die Form Slave I aufgefallen. Ob das nun eine nummerische Eins oder eine römische Eins ist, darüber kann man sich streiten... :Gruß Little Ani 17:13, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) Timeline Wirklich ein sehr schöner und auführlicher Artikel bisher. Lob an dich Assassin. Wollte nur fragen ob auch die Ereignisse um die Staffel 4 NSY bis zur vorzeitiegn Auflösung 4,5 NSY mit rein kommen, das ist der Teil der Geschichte den es noch nicht auf deutsch gibt und der auch gerne vergessen wird. Avenger Leader :Danke Avenger Leader :) Ich werde nun erstmal mit den Geschehnissen aus der Buchreihe weitermachen. Allerdings versuche ich, an die entsprechenden Comics über Ebay oder Amazon zu kommen. --Assassin 21:02, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) Wenn du willst, kann ich dir in Richtung "kurz nach Endor" helfen. Nur wenn du willst natürlich. Ich kenne die Comics hab sie auch und hab ziemlich viel davon schon bei dem Artikel mit Wes Janson umrissen. Außerdem wenn du dir das TBP von "Requiem for a Rogue" kaufen willst, das wird teuer! Und die Einzel Hefte, denen rennt man ewig hinter her, ( Hier spricht ein Überlebender der Schlacht um die Rogue-Comics ) Das Heft kostet bei Amazon über 45€, dabei ist das gar nicht so gut. Ach, egal, wenn ich dir helfen kann, irghendwie. Sag Bescheid. Avenger Leader 21:17, 23.01.07 :Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du über diese Zeit schreiben würdest. Ich mach dann erstmal die Schlachten von Hoth und Endor und die Verteidigung von Bakura. --Assassin 22:32, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) Mach ich gerne, ist sowieso meine Lieblingsepoche über die Rogues! Avenger Leader 17:59, 24.01.07 Trivia Die Trivia stimt nicht ganz: eine Squadron ist eine Staffel, ein Geschwader wird mit Wing überstezt. Siehe Aggressor- oder Defender Wing. Eine Squadron/ Staffel hat zwölf Mitglieder, wobei die Rogues oft genug nicht mit voller Zahl operieren. Kurz nach Endor agieren sie mal mit sechs, dann mit sieben, als nächstes mit zehn, nur einaml mit zwölf und bis zur Außerdienststellung mit elf Piloten. In den Romanen haben sie auch nur selten die volle Gruppenstärke. Wollt ich nur mal gesgat haben. Avenger Leader 2:11, 19.02.07 Ja das stimmt... aber die übersetzung (zB. Leo Dictionary) lässt auch die andere Bedeutung von Squadron zu. --Modgamers 08:23, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Namensdiskussion Ich möchte mal die Frage aufwerfen, ob wir das richtige Lemma gewählt haben. Es gibt sehr viele Quellen , in denen die Staffel, Sonderstaffel genannt wird. Jedoch gibt es bestimmt genausoviele, in denen sie Renegaten-Staffel heißt. In dieser situation sollen wir abwägen, welche quellen die höhere Priorität haben. Da sehe ich an erster Stelle den Film, Episode V, in dem es eindeutig Renegatenstaffel heißt. Wenn man die Übersetzung betrachtet ist dies auch sinnvoller, Sonderstaffel ist ja mal eine totale fehlübersetzung: „Rogue“, bedeutet Verräter, wie kommen die da auf Sonderstaffel???. Ein Renegat ist hingegen ein Abtrünniger. Daher finde ich diese Übersetzung passender und stimme für einer Änderung des Lemmas.--Yoda41 Admin 19:10, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Volle Zustimmung, "Sonderstaffel" ist einer der Begriffe, die mich an Star Wars am meisten stören. Ich finde, die Filme sollten hier die höhere Priorität haben, dann die meißent Besucher werden sie wohl eher kennen als die Bücher und damit mit dem Begriff Renegatenstaffel vertrauter sind als mit Sonderstaffel. Auserdem klingt Sonderstaffel meiner meinung nach bei weiten nciht so gut. Also pro für Renegaten, contra gegen Sonder. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:05, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich gebe auch mein Pro für Renegaten Staffel ab, vor allem das relativ nahe an der Übersetzung von Rogue (Störenfried und weitere ähnliche Begriffe) ist, ebenso gibt es im Englischen das Wort Renegade, was dieselbe Bedeutung hat wie Rogue und daher fände ich das passen. Gruß Boba 22:51, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach kommt, Jungs. Nu ham wir ne 9 Bücher lange Reihe über die Sonderstaffel, dass diese Bezeichung schon BEKANNTER ist als die andere. Übersetzungen sind schon son ding, und es ist von Fall zu Fall anders, aber hier finde ich, das eine nicht 100% wörtliche Übersetzung glücklicher ist als andere Sachen. Renegat... das Wort gibt es ja (fast) garnicht im Deutschen... da finde ich Sonderstaffel schon solider, und wie soll man jmd nun erklären der alle Bücher gelesen hat, das wir den Artikel anders nennen? --Modgamers 23:04, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich muss Moddi unterstützen, egal ob bei der Winter(die ja eh die besten übersetzungen macht) oder bei dem Herrn Nagel(schlechte übersetzungen), als auch bei Thomas Ziegler, es ist die Sonderstaffel. Der Begriff hat sich bereits so eingebürgert, dass die anderen eher stören, auch wenn sie richtig sind. --Asajj Tee? 23:18, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde, dass Renegaten-Staffel so strikt klingt. Aber vielleicht ist das sogar realistischer, denn es ist schließlich ein Kampfgeschwader. Letztlich ist aber egal, denn es steht doch eh im ersten Satz "Sonder" und "Renegaten"-Staffel. Außerdem wurde der Name 'Sonderstaffel' sicherlich nicht zum Spaß für die deutsche Übersetzung der X-Wing Reihe ausgewählt, weil die Renegaten-Staffel eher mit dem Namen untertaucht. In Ep.5 auf Deutsch ist mir der Name so konkret noch nie aufgefallen (nur im Englischen), aber der Name Sonderstaffel ist mir durchaus ein Begriff. Obwohl ich es erst auch nicht glauben konnte, dass die Rogue Squadron die Sonderstaffel ist.--DarthMomse 23:27, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Naja in Episode 5 taucht Renegaten-Geschwader sehrwohl auf. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass die Filme höchste Priorität haben.--Yoda41 Admin 22:39, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja, dann müssten wir dei Sternzerstörer in "Imperiale Kreuzer" umbenennen und Palpi den Titel Kaiser geben. Ich finde hier sollte auch, neben der Qualität der Übersetzung und die Quantität mitspielen und eine ganze Buchreihe wiegt schwer auf der Waagschale.--Modgamers 22:50, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Naja aber die Qualität ist ja bei Renegat besser. Wörtlich übersetzt, ist das die beste übersetzung.--Yoda41 Admin 22:58, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bild:O.o.gif Wörtliche Übersetzungen sind die besten? Ich Zitiere mal aus einer ICQ Unterhaltung mit Ani. Modgamers: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL LittleAni: was *lol* Modgamers: ich les grad ne werbung Modgamers: orgnial wahrscheinlich: Modgamers: many wallpapers, ringtones and java games for your mobile Modgamers: da steht aber: Modgamers: Viele Tapeten, Klingeltöne und javanische Spiele für ihr bewegliches LittleAni: Tzz... klasse... echt lächerlich Wörtlich ist nicht immer gut. Da kommt sowas, oder wie bei Heinz Nagel raus. --Modgamers 23:11, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST)